Booty Camp
Booty Camp was an after school club started by Will in an attempt to help certain members of the New Directions improve their dancing skills. Mike assists Will in the choreography and training. The sessions officially started in I Am Unicorn, the second episode of Season Three, but before that episode, a Booty Camp session was held in Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two. Appearances S2= Born This Way Will originally creates Booty Camp in order to improve the New Directions' dancing - in particular Finn's. However, while practicing their moves, Finn accidentally fractures Rachel's nose, making her consider a nose job. This results in Will setting the glee club's assignment for that week - to accept yourself and love yourself for who you are. |-| S3= I Am Unicorn Will initially chooses Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Mercedes to join the group, as he feels that they are the members that most need to improve their dancing. Blaine also chooses to join, in order for him to catch up with the New Directions. At the end of the episode, Quinn joins, as well as returning to New Directions. Asian F Santana, Tina, and Brittany are also members of Booty Camp. When Mercedes struggles, Will has a go at her, and she imagines a Dreamgirls-like scene, in which she and the other members of Booty Camp sing It's All Over. During the song, Mercedes and Santana argue, before other members join in. At the end of the song, Mercedes discovers that the auditorium is empty, and leaves New Directions. As Blaine was nowhere to be seen in It's All Over, it's unknown whether he's still a member of Booty Camp. However, this might be because the scene is in Mercedes' imagination, and she doesn't know Blaine well enough for his presence to make a difference to the song, or Mercedes' decision to quit. Big Brother With Nationals looming, Will hands control over to Sue Sylvester, who begins to co-run the group. By this time, the entire Glee club is involved. Quinn invites Joe to Booty Camp, where he becomes a member of New Directions. Sue tries to help the kids get focused in time to win the National Championships in Chicago. |-| S4= Thanksgiving Sectionals is soon to come, and without Mr. Schue around, Finn picks Gangnam Style as the choice of the song. As it's Thanksgiving, Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Santana and Puck return to Lima as promised and assists in mentoring the New Directions for Regionals. Mike does a Booty Camp class for the boys to pick out the best boy dancer to dance during one of the dance solos with Brittany. He plays Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG to give the boys the feel of K-Pop (Korean pop) music as for their upcoming Sectionals. Jake, although the best dancer in New Directions, lets Ryder take the spotlight due to a deal they make earlier. Members Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|'Will Schuester': Director|link=Will Schuester Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo10 1280.jpg|'Marley Rose': Joins in The New Rachel. Disbanded in New Directions|link=Marley Rose Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg|'Jake Puckerman': Joins in Britney 2.0. Disbanded in New Directions|link=Jake Puckerman Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg|'Unique Adams': Joins in The New Rachel. Disbanded in New Directions|link=Unique Adams Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg|'Kitty Wilde': Joins in Dynamic Duets. Disbanded in New Directions|link=Kitty Wilde Glee (5).jpg|'Ryder Lynn': Joins in Dynamic Duets. Quits in All or Nothing. Re-joins prior to Love Love Love. Disbanded in New Directions|link=Ryder Lynn Alumni MIKECHANG-S4-PROMO.png|'Mike Chang': Choreographer/Assistant. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mike Chang Imagethr.jpg|'Noah Puckerman': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Noah Puckerman Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Kurt Hummel Latest-0.jpeg|'Quinn Fabray': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Fabray Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Joins in I Am Unicorn, quits in Asian F, and returns in Big Brother. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mercedes Jones IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Joins in Asian F, quits in Pot o' Gold, and returns in Big Brother. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Santana Lopez B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Joins in Big Brother. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Rachel Berry IMG 20141217 003232.jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Joins in Asian F, quits in Pot o' Gold, and returns in Big Brother. Graduated early in All or Nothing.|link=Brittany Pierce 108984453151.jpeg|'Finn Hudson': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye. Re-joins in Dynamic Duets. Leaves in Feud. Briefly returns in Sweet Dreams. Leaves between Lights Out and Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Died of unknown reasons prior to The Quarterback.|link=Finn Hudson Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in New Directions.|link=Blaine Anderson Htjrimage.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang': Joins in Asian F. Graduated in New Directions|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg|'Artie Abrams': Joins in Big Brother. Graduated in New Directions|link=Artie Abrams Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam Evans': Joins in Big Brother. Graduated in New Directions|link=Sam Evans Former Members L2 副本.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Joins during the Booty Camp session in Born This Way. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Zizes Pink Scarf.jpg|'Joe Hart:' Joins in Big Brother. Quits after All or Nothing.|link=Joe Hart Sugarmotta thenewrachel.png|'Sugar Motta': Joins in Big Brother. Quits after All or Nothing.|link=Sugar Motta RoryFlanagan HeartGlee313 副本.jpg|'Rory Flanagan': Joins in Big Brother. Leaves prior to The New Rachel.|link=Rory Flanagan Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Co-Director. Joins in Big Brother. Quits in Nationals.|link=Sue Sylvester Known songs *''It's All Over'' by Dreamgirls. Solos by Mercedes, Mike, Finn, Kurt, Will, Santana, and Puck. (Asian F) *''Fantastic Baby'' by BIGBANG. Danced to by the New Directions Boys with Mike. (Thanksgiving) Trivia *When Booty Camp started, the only member whose reasons for joining weren't explained was Tina. However as of Big Brother, Rachel, Joe, Sugar, Sam, Artie, and Rory also joined without explanations, but it can be assumed that at that point the whole Glee Club joined so they can improve their dance skills. *When Sue first decided to help run Booty Camp, she scolded the New Directions, calling them a "coven of tardy, narcissistic, bloated bags of cellulite who will stab each other in the back at the first glimpse of a solo in a competition hosted by a late night horror movie host." Errors *In Born This Way, Will creates Booty Camp, but in I Am Unicorn he re-introduced it as if it never existed. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h01m24s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h01m23s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h01m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h01m17s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h00m57s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h00m55s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h00m53s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h00m52s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h00m40s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h00m32s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h08m55s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h08m35s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h08m32s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h08m28s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h07m38s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h07m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h07m22s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h07m20s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h04m37s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h04m30s22.png Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Category:Clubs